


зависимость

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Тайлер зависим. Но так ли это плохо?
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	зависимость

Тайлер зависим. Он принял это не так давно, так что сейчас, сидя (почти лежа) на кровати и смотря гребаные «Сумерки», которые идут по телевизору, и слыша эту тупую фразу «ты — мой личный сорт героина», он невесело усмехается, потому что в этом нет ничего романтичного.

О, как бы ему хотелось не думать так, скорее всего, он бы даже не лежал сейчас в таком состоянии в полной темноте и не забивал себе голову всякой хуйнёй. Это не хуйня, на самом деле, это важно, но ему так сильно надоело об этом думать. Но он не может перестать, потому что у него зависимость, а думать — всё, что ему остается.

Знаете, как это обычно бывает — ты слышишь о токсичных отношениях со всех щелей, прекрасно понимаешь, что надо думать головой и не ввязываться в это, а потом понимаешь, что уже давно по уши в этом дерьме, вот только уже поздно. Тайлеру обидно, что он был так глуп. Он был так сильно влюблён. Влюблён ли он сейчас? Он не знает. Негативные эмоции его переполняют, а иногда и вовсе кажется, что он ничего не чувствует, но он всё ещё не может понять, осталась ли в нём ещё способность любить.

Его токсичные отношения и правда оказались токсичными — в итоге они отравили всю его жизнь, все, что было рядом, всех, кто был рядом. А вдобавок он получил новую зависимость — а почему бы не начать курить, не переставая, заражая свои лёгкие и медленно ведя себя к смерти?

Так что вот где он оказался — в тёмной комнате, совершенно один, без любимого человека, без единого друга, семьи и возможности поговорить с кем-либо и получить хоть каплю поддержки. Зато с возможностью выкурить ещё одну сигарету. Дошло до того, что сейчас уже необязательно выходить для этого на балкон. Вся квартира пропахла никотином. Вся его жизнь пропахла никотином. Тайлер не признает, но он надеется, что умрёт от этого.

Всё начиналось хорошо, всё было хорошо, он был готов ради этих отношений на всё, он делал ради этих отношений всё. Он потерял из-за отношений всё. Его заставили совершить каминг-аут перед родителями, из-за чего они не разговаривают с ним уже несколько лет, он постепенно лишился всех своих друзей, потому что всё своё время и всего себя посвящал ему. Он — человек, чьё имя Тайлер не называет даже мысленно. Он стёр его из своей памяти, но «его» — к сожалению, только имя. Остальное он не в силах забыть. Как и пережить.

Долгое время Джозеф думал, что делал это по собственному желанию. Он чертовски сильно был влюблён, он хотел того же, он боялся потерять его. Но осознал, что управлял ситуацией не он сам, слишком поздно — когда ему надоело и он ушёл. Ушёл, оставив Тайлера одного, с разбитым сердцем в одной руке, а теперь ещё и с сигаретой в другой.

Тайлер думает, что больше никогда в жизни не будет тонуть в отношениях так сильно. Потом он думает, что никогда больше не сможет полюбить. Драматизирует? Очевидно, но он может это делать. По крайней мере, сейчас он думает о том, что как можно кого-то полюбить, если он даже не в состоянии выйти из квартиры?

Зачем ему вообще думать о других отношениях, когда в его жизни случились вот такие? Ответ прост — одному не справиться. Он хотел бы, правда, хотел, но сейчас даже нет ради чего можно было стараться.

Тайлер так бы и продолжал лежать запертым у себя в комнате, со стойким запахом никотина, если бы ему не пришло письмо. Он думал, что обычная рассылка, как всегда, ничего нового. Рассылка — да, обычная — нет. Раньше, до отношений, в самом их начале, когда он жил музыкой, Тайлер часто выступал в кафе, фишкой которого были живые выступления. Музыка — ещё один пункт, который он вычеркнул из жизни Джозефа. Именно поэтому Тайлер давно не появлялся в том кафе, ещё дольше со своими песнями, но его данные остались, так что время от времени ему приходят письма.

Раньше он их сразу же удалял, даже не открывая. Не потому, что не интересно, а потому, что больно. Он скучал по музыке, по собственному творчеству намного сильнее, чем позволял думать тогда. Единственное, что он осознанно и против своего желания убрал из своей жизни — музыка. Он думал, что это вынужденные меры, в конечном итоге оно будет того стоить. Нихуя.

В письме сказано, что в следующую субботу будет вечер акустики, и они будут рады, если Тайлер там выступит. На ответ у него есть два дня. Сейчас он думает, что музыка — единственное, что он может себе вернуть. Он отвечает на письмо моментально, чувствуя, как к нему медленно возвращаются силы, лишь для того, чтобы дойти до пианино, чтобы вспомнить свои тексты, чтобы пальцы вспомнили как играть. У него есть неделя. И это то, чем он будет заниматься всё своё время.

Ему повезло, что его босс вошёл в положение и дал ему отпуск на неопределённый срок, как только увидел состояние Тайлера. Джозеф уверен, что музыка поможет ему полностью восстановиться. Он верит в это.

***

Всю неделю Тайлер играл, практически не переставая, лишь делая перерывы на перекус и на сигареты. Это была лучшая неделя за то время, которое он мог вспомнить. Несколько раз он не сдерживался и плакал, пока играл, потому что он так, блять, скучал по этому. Он наконец смог почувствовать себя живым. Он всё ещё не может взять ручку в руки, потому что видит на её месте гарпун, но зато он может играть, а это уже огромный шаг вперёд.

Суббота наступила, и Тайлер уже идёт в кафе. Он практически не волнуется по поводу своего выступления, ему даже не терпится, ему так не хватало этой части его жизни, что он даже не знает, куда деть свои руки.

В кафе оказалось намного больше людей, чем было в последний раз, когда он там был. Возможно это место стало намного популярнее за это время. Тайлер думает, что даже несмотря на это, они всё равно ему написали, и не может сдержать улыбку.

Он замечает давнюю знакомую, а так же официантку, которая сейчас улыбается ему и тянется за объятиями.

— Тайлер! Так рада тебя видеть! — Блондинка не может перестать улыбаться.

— Привет, Дженна. Я тоже. Я смотрю, вы стали популярнее, — девушка услышала нотки паники в его голосе.

— Да, еще больше начинающих групп здесь выступают, и ещё больше людей приходят их послушать. Так что и твои песни услышат ещё больше людей. И даже не вздумай переживать! Твой голос снова всех покорит. Удачи, мне надо бежать, — Дженна легонько целует его в щеку и убегает к столику, который только что заняли клиенты.

Тайлер находит менеджера недалеко от небольшой сцены, на которой уже находятся музыкальные инструменты. Он сразу узнает Тайлера и так же широко улыбается ему, как и Дженна. Менеджер говорит, что тот будет выступать седьмым, а ещё, что не может дождаться его выступления и что у него часто спрашивали про Тайлера и почему тот не выступает.

Тайлер лишь грустно улыбается, сказав, что ему было не до этого, но он всё равно здесь. Они ещё пару минут перекидываются общими фразами, а затем Тайлер садится за столик недалеко от сцены в ожидании начала.

Некоторые ребята, что выступали, были ему знакомы, и те так же улыбались ему со сцены, некоторых он видел впервые. Сейчас выступала группа под номером шесть, Тайлер, если честно, даже не запомнил их название, потому что пытался максимально абстрагироваться от всего, чтобы настроиться на собственное выступление.

Но он провалился в этом как только увидел их барабанщика. Он явно выделялся на фоне всей группы не только своими небесно-голубыми волосами, которые делали его таким внеземным, но и тем, с какой отдачей он бил по барабанам и как максимально сильно он был поглощён в то, что делает. Тайлер видит в нём себя. Тайлер думает, что если и посвящать себя чему-то полностью, то только музыке. Тайлер невольно думает о том, как бы они смотрелись вдвоём на сцене. Как бы их одновременно поглощала одна и та же музыка. Он думал и не мог оторвать взгляда, а потом и не заметил, как они закончили выступать, а его уже позвали на сцену. Он очнулся только тогда, когда уже услышал своё имя, и быстро поднялся на сцену.

Тайлер встал напротив синтезатора, поправив под себя микрофонную стойку и, улыбнувшись, поприветствовал зрителей. В кафе раздаются первые ноты, и Тайлер делает глубокий вдох, прикрыв глаза, прежде чем начать петь:

_Open the slits in your face and start your day_

Он обводит глазами всё помещение, видя, как Дженна остановилась, чтобы посмотреть его выступление.

_You don't have much time to make your slits look just right_   
_I'm in your mind_   
_I'm singing_   
_I'm in your mind_

Он встречается взглядом с тем голубоволосым барабанщиком, который внимательно его слушает и теперь уже он не может оторвать глаз.

_Look in the mirror and ask your soul if you're alright_   
_Put out the glitter that your soul hides behind_

Тайлер прикрывает глаза, думая о том, что ему давно не было так хорошо, что он чувствует себя дома.

_Nowhere were they holy_   
_Open up your eyes and see_

Он открывает глаза, снова обводя всех взглядом, и натыкается на _него_. Он вычеркнул _его_ имя из своей памяти, но он, к сожалению, помнит это лицо. _Он_ сидит, обнимая какую-то девушку за плечи, и Тайлер забывает дышать, из-за чего немного запинается. Но он берёт себя в руки, допевая:

_And in your mind_   
_You're singing la-da la-da la-da la-da la-da la-da da_

Тайлер прикрывает глаза, пока поёт последнюю строчку, и не открывает их ещё несколько мгновений, слушая аплодисменты и крики от зрителей. Он улыбается, благодарит всех за внимание и спускается со сцены, целенаправленно шагая к чёрному входу. Это было слишком эмоционально для него, особенно встреча (хоть и взглядом) с тем, кого он хочет видеть меньше всего, поэтому ему просто необходимо покурить именно сейчас.

Он садится на ступеньку, плечом опираясь о поручень, и пытается зажечь сигарету, что у него не выходит из-за того, что, видимо, газ в зажигалке закончился. Он тихо материт себя и кидает зажигалку куда-то далеко, резко опуская голову себе на колени и зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

Возможно, вот она жизнь такая, какая есть, — всё не может идти хорошо, должно что-то пойти не так. Меньше всего на свете он хотел видеть его, меньше всего на свете он хотел видеть его именно в этот момент. Тайлер рад, что, увидев этого человека, он не почувствовал ничего, кроме ненависти и отвращения. Да, Тайлер не продолжил петь с гордо поднятой головой, но зато теперь он знает, что не чувствует ничего положительного к человеку, который забрал у него всё и ушёл сам. И, к сожалению, это всё, эти мысли всё ещё не заставляют чувствовать себя лучше. Он просто не был готов к такому. Тайлер старается не расплакаться, и в этом ему помогает голос, который он внезапно слышит.

— Хэй! — Тайлер сразу поднимает голову и видит перед собой голубоволосого парня. — Привет, я Джош.

Тайлер никогда не видел таких красивых и добрых улыбок, поэтому он не может сдержать своей, хоть и находится на грани слёз.

— Тайлер, — они пожимают друг другу руки, и Джош садится рядом с Тайлером, кидая тихое «если ты не против». Джозеф отрицательно качает головой, на что парень снова улыбается.

Джош замечает в руках у Тайлера сигарету и сразу достает из кармана свою пачку, беря оттуда зажигалку с сигаретой, и поджигает обе. Тайлер шепчет «спасибо», затягивается и наконец чувствует себя спокойнее.

Парень с небесными волосами видит, что тот не настроен на разговор, поэтому говорит сам. Он говорит, что его сильно впечатлило выступление Тайлера, его песня, а особенно текст. Он говорит, что узнаёт себя в строках, что он понимает, о чём поёт Тайлер. Он говорит, что Тайлер так поглощён тем, что делает, как это впечатляет и как это напоминает ему себя. Он говорит, что хотел бы хоть раз сыграть с ним, потому что это та музыка, которую он мечтает играть.

— Но ты ведь в группе, — отзывается Тайлер, его голос дрожит от слов, которые он услышал. Он всегда мечтал услышать именно эти слова, а не те, которые выходили из уст его бывшего. Он слышал только то, что музыка не его, что его песни никому не нужны. Никому не нужны чужие проблемы.

— Оу, нет. Я там временно, мой друг сейчас немного не в состоянии играть, поэтому попросил меня заменить его. Так что если тебе вдруг нужен барабанщик, то я буду счастлив занять это место.

— Если честно, я даже не думал об этом, но я видел, как ты играешь, и это, возможно, именно то, чего не хватает моим песням.

Они молчат какое-то время, Тайлер думает, стоит ли говорить то, что он собирается, но в конечном счёте решает, что да, стоит:

— Я никогда не думал создавать группу. Это не потому, что я уверен в собственных силах, скорее даже наоборот. Просто какова вероятность того, что человек, что находится с тобой в группе, будет тебя понимать, будет на одной волне с тобой? А потом я увидел, как ты играешь. Ты выделяешься тем, как сильно ты погружён в игру. Ты напомнил мне меня. И может мне говорили долгое время, что я ничего не значу, как и мои тексты, как и мои песни. Мне постоянно говорили, что это не моё, я так долго не писал ничего нового. Но ты выглядишь тем, кто смог бы вдохновить и заставить идти дальше, — говорит Джозеф, а затем тихо добавляет. — Извини за прямоту.

— Покажи мне ублюдка, который говорил такое, и я ему врежу.

— Он сидит там, внутри, к слову, — усмехается Тайлер, а затем видит, как Джош встаёт, и сразу тянет его вниз. — Эй, успокойся, не трогай его. Я не хочу, чтобы он продолжал портить чужие жизни, забудь об этом.

Джош протягивает руку Тайлеру с вопросом «ну что, группа?» и Тайлер пожимает её, кивая.

— И пусть музыка поглотит нас обоих, — Тайлер улыбается.

И Джош улыбается в ответ.

***

Они репетируют весь день, сегодня они делают это намного усерднее, чем обычно. Завтра важное выступление, на которое должны прийти представители одного музыкального лейбла. Они оба переживают слишком сильно, но всё равно время от времени улыбаются друг другу, говоря, что у них всё получится.

— Думаю, на сегодня всё, — говорит Джош, вставая из-за установки и направляясь к Тайлеру.

Джош обнимает того со спины, целует в щёку и говорит, что _они_ справятся. Тайлер верит Джошу. Потому что тот рядом. Потому что они справятся.

(К этому моменту Тайлер смог выкинуть все сигареты из своей жизни. Он избавился от одной зависимости, погрузив себя в другую. Забавно, что его жизнь можно поделить по периодам именно по зависимостям, но сейчас это именно то, что не вредит его здоровью, а наоборот заставляет чувствовать себя только лучше. Новым периодом стал не Джош, но он здесь, чтобы помочь, он здесь, потому что напрямую связан с этим. Они посвящают всех себя музыке и друг другу. Они любят друг друга, но не делают из своих чувств наркотик. Для этого существует их творчество. Именно поэтому сейчас всё хорошо.)


End file.
